


The Role Switch

by chaosruby



Series: The Perfect Protégé [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Potions Class, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Hogwarts has finally been re-furbished and the Dark Lord has taken Isabella on a tour around the castle, surprising her with a brand new task. It just means that this time around, she gets to be the teacher.





	The Role Switch

The stunning Hogwarts grounds have been restored to their former glory. The Dark Lord took it upon himself to re-create the school, making sure absolutely everything was perfect for his reign as headmaster and ruler of the wizarding world. It was almost an exact replica of the castle before the war, but it had an eerie aura which coincidently seemed to make it more appealing. The old stone castle was a sight to behold still, with its enormous towers and shaggy grey bricks. The large windows glistened as the suns shone brightly in the sky, painting the nearby lake with a golden haze as the light reflected off the clear liquid. 

"Let's go inside, Isabella." Voldemort announced, holding his arm out to her.

Isabella linked her arm with his and they began their tour around the castle. The many paintings had been replaced with detailed tapestry, as they refused to get along with the Dark Lord - at least he gave them a chance. The only paintings that remained were the four common room entrance paintings, who were waiting, with bored expressions on their faces, for the students to arrive. With no other paintings to talk to, they each stood alone craving attention.

The Great Hall was exactly the same. Isabella was happy to see the enchanted sky and commented on how beautiful it was, smiling at the snake-looking man beside her. The candles lit up as they strode in. They sat down on the nearest bench and Isabella began to gush about the scenery.

"It is so amazing to see that your hard work has paid off," She smiled, "you've done such a wonderful job turning this rubble back into something so stunning once again. I admire your work."

"I appreciate the compliments, my dear," Voldemort mused, "but I also asked you here to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I would like to offer you the idea of becoming the potions teacher, as well as your planned position as deputy-head mistress..." He explained, "You are the most intelligent person in our inner circle and I believe you are capable of handling both of these responsibilities well - and I have taught you all I know about potions, so I find you most suitable for this job especially."

"You know I would accept everything you offer me." Isabella scoffed.

"Very well then. Students will begin to arrive in two weeks time. I will provide you with the new text book, created solely by me, and you can plan your first few lessons in advance so you know the curriculum. It has changed greatly since you have been at school, so make sure you are up to date." Voldemort informed Isabella. "I'll apparate you back, you should get started immediately. As of today, I will be the only person able to apparate within these grounds. I still have a few things to organise, so I will be out late tonight as well."

"I understand," Isabella began to say before she felt the familiar whirling feeling of apparition. 

Once her feet were on solid ground again, she turned to look at the Dark Lord.

"How will I get to the school if I cannot apparate?" She questioned.

"As deputy head, I will escort and apparate you to the school on the 1st of September." He assured her, "Is that the only question you have?"

Isabella nodded quickly, noticing his agitation. He was itching to leave. She bid him goodbye, kissing his cheek gently, only for him to disappear within seconds afterwards without a word.

Two weeks came by quickly and Isabella was shocked to find the Dark Lord shaking her awake at 4 o'clock in the morning. He ordered her to get up, telling her as she was rushing around that he had already transported her things to her new room and that she could get ready there. She wasn't even out of bed fully as he apparated them to Hogwarts.

"You will be sharing your sleeping quarters with me." He confessed as they appeared in a spacious elegant room, decorated green and silver in light of the Slytherin house colours. "I would rather you sleep with me in this room, but I will not take away your privacy and have given you an additional room straight through that door."

He pointed as he spoke, "It's slightly smaller but as I said, I hope you will stay in here with me. The bathroom is just through the door on the right there, I hope you like it."

"Thank you so much!" Isabella smiled, her tired eyes boring into his, "Let me get ready and then maybe you can show me the direction to the Great Hall and my classroom?"

He nodded and let her get ready at her own pace. He took a book from the shelf and sat at his desk, as if he already knew that she would take over an hour to have a bath and get dressed. When she was finished, he took her to her classroom then planted the directions to the Great Hall in her head using legilimens. She thanked him again and let him leave to continue his duties as headmaster, putting the finishing touches on the welcome party for the students who were due to arrive in the next few hours.

Isabella strode into the Great Hall just as the students were walking up the steps. The Carrow twins had the job of escorting the students from Hogsmeade station - they hadn't lost anyone, which meant they were definitely having a great start at their new job. The student's faces were evidently nervous as they filed, one by one, into the hall. Previous years sat in their usual houses as the frightened first years slowly made their way to the front of the hall. Isabella beamed at them all from her stance beside Voldemort, who even had a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at the shivering first years.

They were a small bunch of only 40 students. The population of students had gone from 280 to a shocking 180 after the muggle-born's were denied entry and banned from all magic. Yet, now there would be 220 students in total which made the school seem it's usual size.

The sorting commenced quickly. Rather than using the sorting hat, the Dark Lord took it upon himself to be the house decider. He used his skill of legilimens to find out each student's thoughts, feelings and personality traits to sort them into their most desirable house. Traditions have changed, but so have the teachers. Death-eaters were lined up on the teacher's table, the most loyal ones of course. They had each been given a speciality - the one they were best at - to teach. Fenrir Greyback had been given Care of Magical Creatures, Bellatrix Lestrange was going to be teaching Broom lessons and so on.

The former teachers were either forced onto Voldemort's side or murdered due to their continued allegiance to Harry Potter. Isabella, however, had mentioned that she had a soft spot for Professor McGonagall when she had first met Lord Voldemort. She mentioned all the lovely things the lady had done for her, even though she had been in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. This convinced the dark Lord to put McGonagall under strict imprisonment rather than giving her the unwanted gift of death as he couldn't defy the woman he cares for.

The feast starts when everybody is settled and it is a nice first evening at Hogwarts. The students are escorted to their rooms, the paintings opening gleefully at the buzz of conversation as the pupils rush to their common rooms. Once everybody is settled in bed, Isabella creeps into her potions classroom to prepare her first lesson as she wants it to be completely perfect.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

Isabella places the last cauldron down on the desk and spins to see the dark Lord standing by the door way, leaning on the stone wall watching her work. She smiles and struts over to him, placing her palms against his chest and leaning into him slightly.

"Hey headmaster..." She spoke slowly, biting her lip at the end as her fingertips danced against his robes.

"Mhmm," He smirked down at her petite frame, "Say that again, Bella."

His hands found their way to her waist as she repeated her words, his touch making her shiver in delight as she spoke.

"Although," Isabella countered, "do you want to know what first went through my mind when you asked me to become the potion's teacher?"

"Tell me." He teased, smirking at her cheeky smile.

She pulls him away from the wall abruptly and then pushes him, so he's sitting on one of the student's seats, his back against the table. She climbs up, straddling him as best as she can on the wooden stall. His hands fall to her ass, keeping her in position.

"Now that I'm the teacher, you can now be my student." She explained, wrapping her arms around his neck with a cute grin on her face.

"Is that so?" He mused, "I don't think I have to learn anything anymore, I don't need to be the stu-"

"I'm in control here." She growled, her gaze filled with lust. "What I say goes, and I want you to take me. Right now, against this rotting wooden desk."

Within seconds, he hoisted Isabella onto the table behind him, sliding the stool out of the way with his leg. He fumbled around with his trousers - his cock was rock hard at the thought of being ordered to do something by her that he was impatiently trying to pull his zipper, his mind oozing with sexual frustration. Isabella happily hoisted up her skirt, revealing the sight of her wet pussy, making the dark Lord yank his pants down as quick as possible. She was such a tease, wearing no underwear.

"Merlin's beard." He mumbled, grabbing her by the ass to the edge of the table, spreading her legs far apart.

She sloppily unbuttoned her shirt as he, without warning, thrusted his erection into her dripping cunt. Her bare breasts jiggled as he pumped in and out of her. He bit his lip at the sight, his grip on her hips becoming tighter as he rammed his cock continuously into her tight hole.

Isabella had to grip the table edge to keep herself steady from his relentless thrusting. She felt breathless as she moaned loudly, her walls tightening around him. She had been waiting all day for this. She couldn't help it as she felt the familiar feeling of euphoria take over her senses that made her focus on the magical feeling in her stomach as she came.

The feeling, and the sight, of her juices covering his dick triggered his orgasm. Voldemort pulled his cock from inside Isabella after he had rode out his high. The sticky white substance dripped from her sex onto the wood of the table and she laughed slightly as she got her breath back.

She hopped off the table and did her buttons up as she swaggered away from the scene. She stopped at the door with a smirk, turning to look at the astounded face of the dark Lord.

"You better be in our bedroom within 15 minutes or else I'm giving you a detention." She said cheekily, before skipping out of the room.


End file.
